


Heavenly Treats

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Coming In Pants, Customer Louis, Grinding, Harry's got a kink for getting his hair pulled, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Stripper Harry, Tumblr Prompt, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr prompt: Adorable Harry works at the local bakery where Louis comes in sometimes & one night while attending a bachelor party for one of his friends at a gay strip club, Louis sees Cutie Harry poledancing/stripping onstage! stuff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Heavenly Treats was where Louis went every morning for tea and a breakfast muffin before work. The tea wasn’t particularly good, never hot or strong enough for Louis’ liking, and the muffin was a bit of a risky order considering they were undercooked more often than not. But in all honesty, he didn’t come for the food. The only reason Louis still came to Heavenly Treats was because of the heavenly treat that worked behind the counter. He had long brown springy hair, and big pink plump raspberry lips, and skin smooth and pale and delicate. He’d blush a pale pink sometimes, when he misheard a customer and stuffed up an order, or spilled some tea and dropped a pastry as he tried to pick it up with tongs. He also blushed whenever Louis spoke to him, which was promising.

Not promising enough for Louis to speak to him about more than how he liked his tea, though.

So Louis just watched Harry, the boy behind the counter, every morning as he stumbled through orders in his charmingly awkward way and thought up ways of how he could maybe approach the boy. Maybe ask him what he would recommend, or how he liked his tea, or maybe use some kind of terrible pick up line like “I’ll have a side of you with my muffin today thanks.”

But Louis would never. He’d just have to keep quietly watching and lusting and dreaming.

—-

As Zayn’s best man, it was Louis’ responsibility to ensure the groom had the very best time at his bachelor’s party. As the bride’s brother, he was also required to limit that fun. But Zayn had always said he wanted the cliché dirty kind of bachelor party, and would be annoyed if it didn’t include at least one stripper, so the only real option was to throw it at a gay strip club.

Luckily his mate found the whole thing hilarious, especially since he could joke profusely about this being an excuse for Louis to get off, so the plsn wasn’t a disaster.

He’d booked a booth at a club called Doll, the least seedy sounding of the lot, and they’d all arrived sufficiently buzzed after a few drinks at Louis’ flat.

Before looking around at the club himself, he studied the reactions of the rest of the party-goers. Niall was laughing, of course, loud and rosy cheeked. Liam was grinning, eyeing the men dancing on the stage, probably trying to pick out which he was going to buy Zayn a dance from. Zayn probably had an idea of Liam’s intentions too, if his wide eyes and blushing cheeks were anything to go by.

“Just at least pick a nice one.” Zayn shouted over the pumping music, and Niall fell into hysterics again.

When they were finally settled into their booth, table covered in pints of beer and shots of tequila, Louis let his eyes drift to the stage.

 And the first thing he spotted was Harry thrusting mindlessly, head thrown back to expose his jaw, tattooed biceps bulging with how hard he was gripping the pole that he was grinding his cock against.

“Shit.” Louis groaned, and everyone looked to him.

“See something you like already?” Niall laughed, and Louis groaned again.

“That’s Heavenly Treat!” he said as he pointed up to the boy on the stage. And while he practically told the guys to look, he felt a bit jealous when they all turned to the stage to see who he was pointing at.

“Wow.” Liam grunted, and tore his eyes from the boy wearing spandex silver booty shorts on the stage to look back at Louis. “I thought you said he was sweet? Or was that just another shitty bakery pun?”

“No, he was sweet!  _Is_  sweet. I just didn’t know he… had a second job.” Louis replied, and despite trying as hard as he could not to look, his eyes naturally drifted back to Harry. Who now had a leg up and wrapped around the pole, hard clothed cock slip-sliding against the metal. Wow, but those shorts really didn’t hide much.

“You gonna go talk to him?” Niall asked, and pushed a pint into his hands.

Louis took a big gulp and grunted “You fucking serious?”

“Louis, I demand you to go talk to him. If you don’t, my night will be ruined and it’s all your fault.”

“But Zayn –“

“Either you talk to him or we chip in to buy Zayn a dance from him.” Niall warned, and Zayn nodded sagely. His mates would do it, too, was the thing.

“Fine then!” Louis snapped, and took another large swig of beer. “Only because I’m the best best man in the fucking world and I love you.”

“Excellent.” Niall said, clapping his hands, then waving over a waiter who had just walked past them. He ushered the man in close with his finger, then said something into his ear. Louis couldn’t hear it, and he desperately wanted to, but he had a good enough idea when the waiter turned to look at Harry on stage and said “Him? He only does private pole dances, not lap ones.”

“I just want to talk to him!” Louis shouted over the music. “I know him!”

The waiter smirked. “Sure you do, love. It’s fifty quid for twenty minutes in a private room. Want to take it or not? He’s only got a couple of spots left.”

“Fifty quid?” Louis squeaked, just as Zayn shouted “He’ll take it!”

Then the waiter nodded, and winked at Liam, then scampered off to talk to whoever it was that was in charge.

“I take it back, Zayn. I don’t love you.” Louis groaned, and picked up one of the shots. And then another four.

—-

The waiter from earlier came and got Louis when it was his turn, and with a hand on his lower back led him into a room. It was so cliché it was burning his eyes a bit; it was all maroon velvet curtains and black walls and red carpet. The pole in the middle was sparkly, though, which he didn’t expect.

When the waiter left him alone, Louis rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans and sat down on the plush sofa, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart.

What was he fucking doing there? Harry was going to think he was such a creep, so desperate for him that he was willing to pay. It usually only cost him a few pounds to talk to him in the mornings, why was he paying fucking fifty?

Just as Louis was pushing himself up from the sofa, ready to run out of there and the club all together, Zayn’s night be damned, the boy walked in wearing nothing but those little silver shorts.

“Hi.” Harry said in a sultry voice, eyes fixed on Louis’ crotch.

“Heavenly Treat.” Louis sighed, which had Harry’s eyes snapping up to him.

“Holy shit. Louis?” Harry snapped. “What the fuck are you doing in here? Holy shit. Umm. Fuck. I don’t – like, my boss doesn’t know. You can’t tell her, okay?”

“Okay.” Louis nodded, stiff and mechanical.

That had Harry turning his head to the side. “You’re not here to blackmail me?”

Louis shook his head, and it was then that he realised he’d been staring at Harry’s tattooed stomach the entire time. He quickly looked back up to meet Harry’s eyes and blushed.

“Oh.” Harry said simply. Then cocked his hip and gripped the pole and smiled sexily. “Is this what you want? Me?”

And Louis audibly gulped. Then nodded, just a quick up-down of his head, and Harry pushed him down onto the sofa and climbed into his lap.

“Like this?” Harry breathed, and Louis nodded. “You can touch me.”

Louis unclenched his fists, letting go of the sofa he’d been clinging to, to take Harry’s hips in his hands. “I thought you didn’t do lap dances?”

“I’m not meant to service people I know, either. I’m breaking that rule, may as well break them all.” Harry whispered into his ear, then began to slowly move his hips. He moved them back and forth, round and round, until Louis spread his legs enough to get Harry closer; widened them until he could feel Harry’s cock against him.

Harry grunted, and let go of Louis’ shoulders so he could fumble with the fly of his jeans. Then he slipped off of Louis long enough to wrench his jeans down to his ankles and climbed back on.

“You still have to pay for this, by the way,” Harry said, back to rotating his hips, grinding his cock down into Louis’. “‘cause if you don’t than I’ll have to. Not for the sex, though, you’re not paying for that. Just for the room, I guess. Let’s think of it that way.”

“Sex?” Louis groaned out, just as Harry’s nails dug into his shoulders.

Harry grinned. “Yeah. We’re getting each other off, ‘kay? Just grinding. It’s my favourite.”

Louis’ eyes rolled back into his head when Harry’s lips found his neck. Harry was just  _so good_  with his hips, even the smallest of movements seemed calculated. He’d roll them forward and back so his cock pressed right into Louis’, then still his hips when their cocks couldn’t get any closer, and circle them so Louis would realise that _fuck, yes, they could._  Then he’d pull back so that the only parts of them touching were Harry’s bare thighs on his, and his mouth sucking at his adam’s apple, and start it all over again.

As Harry’s tongue swirled at the skin of his throat, Louis’ hand found itself in Harry’s hair, fingers twirling through Harry’s ringlets, and the boy groaned “Pull.”

So Louis did, soft at first. He gave Harry’s hair a light tug, and when Harry’s hips rocked more fervently he pulled harder.

It made Harry moan, that hard tug, so Louis put his other hand beside the first and gripped on.

Harry was desperate now, rocking quick, forward and back and round and round.

So Louis tugged to hear Harry groan through his teeth.

“Harder.” He moaned, and Louis grinned.

“Only if you go harder, love.”

“I can’t.” Harry gasped as Louis scratched at his scalp, throwing his head back so that Louis could get at his throat with his tongue and his teeth and his lips.

“You can.” Louis muttered against his skin.

So Harry did; rocked his hips so hard the sofa was squeaking with it. Louis tugged his hair harder, keeping his throat exposed, lapping at it with the pad of his tongue, drawling circles with the tip of it. Their pants were wet with each other’s precome and sweat, and Louis couldn’t get enough of it; didn’t want to tug down their pants so their bare cocks could touch. There was something hot about the sticky material between them.

“Oh fuck.” Harry groaned, surprisingly high pitched. “I’m gonna come. I’m – are you close? Fuck, I’m so close.”

“I’m close, babe, yeah.” Louis grunted, and pulled one of his hands from Harry’s hair to squeeze at his thigh. They were so hard, so tense from the strain he was putting himself under to fuck against Louis. To bring them both off with the motion of his hips and nothing else.

Harry came first; after a particularly hard tug at his hair, his hips stuttered and he groaned out a  _Yes_  and he came in his pants between them, soaking Louis’ with his come.

Harry fell against him, so Louis fucked up with his hips, seeking any kind of friction, and came as Harry groaned out his name.

Louis fell back against the sofa, bringing Harry down with him so their chests were flush, Louis’ hand still firm against the back of Harry’s head. He was almost too scared to pull his fingers out from Harry’s hair, sure they were tangled in his curls. Maybe they’d have to cut his hair just to get them out. Louis would sooner cut his own fingers off than do that. Or maybe just keep them buried in their forever. He’d much rather the latter.

“How many minutes we got left?” Harry muttered into his chest, and Louis turned his head to look at the timer above the door.

“About three.”

“I don’t wanna leave ever.” He admitted, and Louis couldn’t help but grin. Even if Harry was probably just like Louis in that he spoke utter bollocks after sex.

“Reckon we could do this in one of the rooms at the bakery?”

Harry snorted. “Think of the profiteroles.”

“I am.” Louis said with a grin, making a show of rocking his hips against Harry’s, and the boy squawked out a laugh. “Seriously though. Can we do this again? Or like, go out on a date or something?”

Harry lifted his head to say something, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door telling them to finish up.

Which sort of made the whole thing a lot more real, that Louis had paid Harry for a pole dance, and that the boy got paid for them on the regular. Louis didn’t even know why the bakery job wasn’t enough.

Harry blinked at him, eyes wide, as if the thought had occurred to him too.

So Louis fingered at his curls and asked again “Can I’ve your number then, and we can go out sometime?”

Which made Harry smile. “I never imagined this would be how you’d ask me out. I’ve thought of so many scenarios, all including tea and breakfast muffins, none of them here.”

“Is that a yes, then?”

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest, not for the last time, as he muttered “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
